Sense
In 【Only Sense Online】, players are equipped with abilities called 'Senses'. A Sense is an equippable talent that exists separately from the normal equipment like weapons. While equipped, a Sense can give you a permanently active ability, allow you to use certain skills, have an effect on various actions, or provide corrections and multipliers during the game. Players may have an unlimited amount of Sense (provided they have enough Sense Point to buy them), but may only equip up to 10 at any given time.http://krytykal.org/only-sense/volume-1/prologue/ Player starts with 10 Sense Point (SP),. For every 10 levels gained in a given Sense, the players gains one free SP they can then use to buy further Senses. List of senses ;terminology :══Lv?⟹ : can be evolved into :╰──lv?⟶ : derived Sense is unlocked/buyable once the base sense reach that level :��,�� : fusion of 2+ Senses into one Combat-type Senses Weapon Senses weapons may be equipped without the Sense, but then won't deal any damage. 【Arts】 are weapon-based special attacks that consumes MP. It applies a correction to weapon attacks. 【Bow】 (1SP) ' ' ? ╰──lv30⟶ 【Short Bow】 (2SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Bow】 (2SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Compound Bow】 (?SP) 【Sword】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【One-Handed Sword】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Sword】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Two-Handed Sword】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Dual Swords】 / 【Twin Sword】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Dagger】 【Hammer】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Sledgehammer】 【Spear】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Spear】 【Stick】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Stick】 ╰──lv50⟶ 【Magical Stick】 【Axe】 【Whip】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Connecting Sword】 (require also sword ╰──lv30⟶) 【Staff】 (1SP) ╰──lv30⟶ 【Bishop Staff】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Long Staff】 ╰──lv30⟶ 【Wand】 【Katana】 ? 【Mace】 ? Equipement Senses Note : An armour can be equipped even without using an Armour Sense. The sense add a correction to the corresponding armour type. Note : the author is giving conflicting Sense Build views on how armour works. Taku has most probably derived Light Armour from armour in Vol 1, but most other people only have the higher sense (so an upgrade and not a derivation, or an independant sense) ╰──lv30⟶ ? ══?⟹ ? 【Armour】 (1SP) 【Light Armour】 (?SP) 【Leather Armour】 (?SP) 【Metal Armour】 【Robe】 (+MDEF) 【garment】 (+PDEF) 【Cloth Armour】 (derivation of Armour ?) misc (categorised : weapon, or armor ?) *【Shield】 *:Starting skill : 《Hate Bind》 (taunt) *:《Calling Shield》 : increase hate value to the bearer *:《Fortress》 *: 《Hate Action》 : increase hate value to the bearer. *:《Wind Guard》 : extends the whole party's defense. *【Throw】 : allows to throw weapons. *:=> 【Throwing】 *【Martial Arts】 (: decrease the cooldown between art uses and enhance their effects. *:All the following may be related to a distinct bare-handed fighting sense instead. *:Unlocked after attacking 100x with a single finger : 《Finger Attack》 *:Unlocked from touching slimes with an open hand 100x (?) : 《Palm Strikes》 *:《Demon Hunter》 (kick) *:《Kazoe Nukite》 (fingers/hand attacks) *:《Wisdom of the Stream》 *【Warrior's Knowledge】 : adds bonus to all weapon attacks & arts *【heavy blows】 : adds knock back and stun bonus effects to normal attacks *【Martial Arts】 : makes it easier to father hate. Effective against Players. *【Cooldown Reduction】 Magic Senses Skills are magic-based attacks and support abilities. They use spells and techniques that cause a fixed, pre-determined phenomenon and cost MP. Active 【Fire Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Flame Element Talent】 【Water Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Ice Element Talent】 【Wind Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Storm Element Talent】 【Earth Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【?】 【Darkness Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【?】 【Light Element Talent】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【?】 【Recovery Magic】 / 【Recovery】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【?】 【Enchant】 (1SP) ══lv30⟹ 【Enchant Arts】 (3SP) Passive/Support 【Magic Talent】 (1SP) ━━lv50�� fused to 【Sorcery】 (2SP) 【Magic Power】 (1SP) ━━lv50�� ' 【Magic Power Recovery】 (1SP) ' ' ? 【Chanting reduction】 (?SP) ' ' ? 【Double Chanting】 (?SP) '══lv ?⟹ 【Parallel Chanting】 【Delay】 (?SP) ' ' ? 【Mage's Knowledge】 (?SP) ' ' ? 【Natural MP Recovery Increase】 (?SP) ' ' ? 【MP Consumption Reduction】 (?SP) ' ' ? 【Meditation】 (?SP) ' ' ? *【Resonnace】 : add bonus magical attack, provides chain attack bonus damage correction. ;put in weapon category ? *【Book】 *【Magic Book】 Stats enhancement 【Paralysis Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30�� fused to 【Bodily Resistance】 (3SP) 【Poison Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 �� 【Sleep Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 �� ' 【Stun Resistance】 (1SP) '━━lv30�� ' 【Anger Resistance】 (1SP) '━━lv30�� fused to 【Spiritual Resistance】 (3SP) 【Charm Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 �� 【Confusion Resistance】 (1SP) ━━lv30 �� ' 【Curse Resistance】 (1SP) '━━lv30�� ' 【HP Increase】 【MP Increase】 【Physical Attack Increase】 '━━lv30�� fused to 【Physical Increase】 ══lv ?⟹ 【Might】 【Defense Power Increase】 ━━lv30�� ' 【Magic Attack Increase】 '━━lv30�� fused to 【Magic Increase】 【Magic Defense Increase】 ━━lv30�� ' 【Speed Increase】 (1SP) '══lv30⟹ 【Swiftness】 【Attack Increase】 (1SP) Defensive *【Stealth】 => 【Concealment】 " makes the user harder to spot" *:emergency avoidance skill 《Shadow Dive》 : hides in a shadow. Consume lot of MP. *:《Misdirection》 (?) *【Action Restriction Release】 : is available once you gain 20SP. Allow 3D acrobatics and gives high operational correction. *【Defying Heart】 : once the user HP falls below a certain %, gives a temporary status increase *【Equipment Weight Reduction】 : Decrease the SPEED debuff correction caused by equipment. *【Fighting Spirit】 : when fired up, slightly reduces damage taken and give resistance to knockback. *【Party】 : Gives the entire party a slight status correction increase. *:Upon reaching lv 30, unlocks 【Clan】. Clan gives all allies (even outside party) a status correction. Overlaps with 【Party】. *【Improved Commanding】 : ? *【Swordsman's Knowledge】 : Grands an additional damage correction to sword attacks and arts. not yet categorized *【Vital Point Knowledge】 : "increased Critical Hit Rate by striking enemy's vitals " *【Pre-emptive Knowledge】 : grant a damage bonus for doing a pre-emptive attack on the enemy *【Sensing】 *:Can evolve into 【Sixth Sense】 *【Snake Eyes】 : is available once you gain 20SP. Gives a paralytic effect on the seen enemies when activated *【Insight】 : allow the predict the location the enemy is going to attack. *【Release】 : allows to remotely activate a dungeon trap. *【Trap Disarm】 : allows to disarm traps. *【Collector's Eye】 : specialize in discovering hidden collection and mining points. Crafting Senses Recipe are related to crafting skills and allow players to produce items. Having Crafting Senses equipped raises the DEX stat according to each sense's level (according to Yun). 【Crafting Knowledge】 (1SP) ══Lv50⟹ 【Crafter's Knowledge】 (3SP) 【Alchemy】 (1SP) ══?⟹ 【Alchemic Arts】 【Cooking】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Cook】 (2SP) 【Craftsmanship】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Engraving】 【Mixing】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Dosing】 (2SP) ══Lv50⟹ 【Dosing Master】 (3SP) 【Pelting】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Leathering】 【Spinning】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Sewing】 【Smiting】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Tempering Iron】 【Synthesis】 (1SP) ══???⟹ ? 【Woodworking】 (1SP) ══Lv30⟹ 【Carpentry】 other * 【Climbing】 (1SP) : Give an assist (visible markers) when climbing (be it cliffs, trees, walls, etc) and help stability on unstable and steep terrain. Climbing requires STR. * 【Discovery】 : "Allows the player to find hidden things". Highlights collection points, allows to find people *:at level 30, can be upgraded into 【See-Through】 for 2SP. " allows you to perceive in advance what the enemy will do" *【Fishing】 *【Haggling】 : allow to haggle prices with NPCs. *【Hawk Eyes】 Targeting capability sense :*It Allows to "zoom" on distant objects and gives ~1 meter visibility in the dark per level. :* Enables choosing targets for various abilities with eyesight. :That sense can be leveled pretty much constantly without any cost. :At level 31, Yun can see to around an hundred meters in day time (vol2 ch2) *:At level 50, can be evolved into 【Sky Eyes】 for 3SP. *:*Skill 【Zone】 : expand the area effect of an enchant or other skill (allows multi-targeting). Expand magic range. Yun mostly uses that in coordination with Enchant. MP use is a bunch higher than single skill use, but fixed as long as it doesn't exceed 6 targets (else it raises). This makes it more MP-advantageous than manually putting an enchant on on each person of a party. there is a long-ish delay between uses. MP uses slightly decrease as the Sense level is raised up. *:*hidden ability : slows time for the player during critical moments, giving them more time to take the best action. * 【Linguistics】 : Allows to read books. It takes a certain level to read more difficult books * 【Mining】 *:EX-skill : ? * 【Possession (only seen on spirit type monsters so far) : " The possessed target's stats rise accordingly to the level of the 【Possession】 Sense" * 【Purchase Increase】 : related to NPCs. *【Step】 : ? *【Survival】 : give general help toward identifying plants and surviving in the wild (complete during the relevant event volume) *【Swimming】 *【Taming】 : allow to tame monsters. *:EX-Skills : 【Adult Form】 / 【Young Beast Form】 source